


"I DON'T WANT YOU TO BE MY BOYFRIEND"

by wytai



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, I dont know why dont ask me, M/M, based on university secret files lmfao, lowkey angst, they have a group chat called OG Hoes™
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 04:11:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12903744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wytai/pseuds/wytai
Summary: One particular day, Seungcheol was acting strange. Jeonghan was afraid to find out why.





	"I DON'T WANT YOU TO BE MY BOYFRIEND"

**Author's Note:**

> i have no explanation for this, i thought it'll be fun

  
The moment Jeonghan was picked up at his workplace by his boyfriend Seungcheol, he knew something was up. His suspicions were confirmed when the silver haired male was too quiet when usually would ask Jeonghan about his day or talk about his. Instead of being all sappy and smiley like he always do, he was stoic and calm. Even when they held hands, Seungcheol's fingers were stiff and a bit cold.

"Hey," Jeonghan said, "are you okay?" He asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Seungcheol replied curtly.  
He definitely was not fine.

"Are you sure?" Jeonghan tried asking once again.

"Yeah." Seungcheol replied with a nod.

Still worried, Jeonghan squeezed Seungcheol's hand lightly for comfort though the other didn't reciprocate it. With this, Jeonghan started to overthink all sorts of things and his mind especially lingered on the fact that Seungcheol wanted to break up with him. Despite being together and in love for a decade now, Jeonghan thought that may be he was the only one who stayed in love as Seungcheol was falling out of it. The fear started to creep its way in his heart, ignoring the chastising voice in his head for overthinking that sounded vaguely like Jihoon's exasperated voice.

"Hey Han?" Seungcheol spoke up after few moments of uncomfortable silence. "I have something I want to talk to you about."

"Yeah?" Jeonghan replied, his mind repeating the words 'this is it. He's going to break up with me. He doesn't love me anymore.' over and over again. Jeonghan stops himself from getting his eyes watery and misty.

"I don't want to be your boyfriend anymore." Seungcheol said as he removed his fingers from Jeonghan's. Jeonghan could feel his heart stop for a while and his hands shaking as it was hard to suppress the urge to cry.

"You're breaking up with me?" Jeonghan asked weakly, his voice cracking a little.

Too caught up with his own version of Seungcheol breaking up with him in his head, he failed to notice the flash of panic in Seungcheol's eyes as he immediately tried to diffuse the situation in a nonchalant and calm manner.

"I don't want you to be my boyfriend anymore." Seungcheol repeated instead and Jeonghan swore he heard his heart cracking. "I don't want you to, because I want you to be my husband."

Seungcheol went down on one knee and presented a black velvet box with a silver ring in it. The ring itself has a small sapphire stone embedded on the middle. When Jeonghan saw it, he froze momentarily before breaking down to tears and hugging Seungcheol who was chuckling nervously.

"You're such an asshole. I thought you're breaking up with me you bastard! And yes I will marry you even if you're a dick." Jeonghan said in between his sobs and hiccups. He let Seungcheol put the ring in his right ring finger.

"Wow, getting cursed thrice by Yoon Jeonghan outside sex? What a miracle. Or should I say Choi-Yoon Jeonghan?" Seungcheol teased his fiancé. 

"Shut the fuck up, you sappy prick." Jeonghan snapped without any heat, burying his head on Seungcheol's chest whilst the other laughed heartily.

Jeonghan secretly smiled before whining on how his fiancé should be held accountable for the scare he caused, playfully demanding that he should treat him dinner as compensation. Seungcheol just smiled at him fondly before agreeing, immensely happy at his boyfriend (now fiancé) accepting his marriage proposal. The two walked to Jeonghan's favorite restaurant hand in hand as Seungcheol talked animatedly how he was anxious about proposing to him. Jeonghan just stared at him as he talked, love evident in his eyes accompanied by a fond smile gracing his lips.

 

 

 

 

  
**OG HOES™**

  
_Jeonghoe sent a photo_  
Jeonghoe : guess who got engaged today

DivaBoo : OMG

NaegaHoesh : !!!!!

Jihoe : finally

Too young to be a hoe : Congrats hyung!! So happy for you!  
Too young to be a hoe : also who tf gave me this nickname take it back

Resident Hoe : if you need a best man, you know who to call ;)

NaegaHoesh : bih back off I'm claiming the title

Not a hoe : don't forget i'm here :) 

Jeonghoe : yea josh gets to be my best man :p

Resident Hoe : oh,,,,

Resident Hoe : @choiseungcheol HYUNG DIBS ON BEING YOUR BEST MAN

NaegaHoesh : WEN JUNHUI BACK OFF HYUNG PICK ME

Jeonghoe's Pabo : pick me pick me pick me up~

DivaBoo : SEOKMIN HYUNG YOURE CANCELLEDT BYE

Wonhoe : congrats hyung

ThugHoe : congrats

Minghoe : congrats!! Dibs on the boquet

LeHoenardo Di Caprihoe : congrats hyung! I'm glad Seungcheol hyung got the courage to propose today

JiHoe : yeah no shit he had been stressing it out for weeks bc he thinks youll say no i'm so close on hitting him

Jeonghoe : lmfao you should have hit him

Seunghoe : babe :(((

Jeonghoe : :*

Too young to be a hoe : ew no pda pls yuck

Jeonghoe : :* :* :* :*

Too young to be a hoe : -_-

DivaBoo : HAVE YOU HIRED A WEDDING PLANNER OMG I WANT TO BE ONE  
DivaBoo : WHENS THE WEDDING I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU HYUNG!!

Seunghoe : we havent discussed the date yet but we're thinking on having a fall wedding

Minghoe : HALLOWEEN WEDDING!!!

DivaBoo : No  
Too young to be a hoe : no  
NaegaHoesh : no  
Thughoe : no  
Wonhoe : no  
Resident Hoe : no  
Jihoe : NO  
Jeoghoe's Pabo : no  
LeHoenardo Di Caprihoe : hyung no  
Not a hoe : no sorry  
Jeonghoe : no  
Seunghoe : no

Minghoe : :((((( you guys r so mean

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> It's 2 AM and i'm sleep deprived pls pardon my sloppy grammar i just needed to take this out of my system so my mind will leave me at peace 
> 
> also, can you tell i'm trying to be funny lmfao 
> 
> i'm accepting prompts! pls send some on my way at my cc : [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/altschmerz) help me get over my writing block fam 
> 
> also !! if you have twt and wanna talk about jeongcheol /gyuhao/soonhoon/ seokkwan or booseok/jisol please hit me up on twitter !! [@wennesday](https://mobile.twitter.com/wennesday)  
> 


End file.
